


Roomies. Yay! Not.

by blacknail908



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drunk Tony, F/F, F/M, Hulkeye - Freeform, I don't do third person!, I tried for it to be humerous, M/M, Roommates, SHIELD as a high school, Secret Omega, Steve Rogers is an Alpha, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark is an Omega, blackpepper - Freeform, some of my life added in, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknail908/pseuds/blacknail908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course when newbie Steve joined SHIELD High, he would be forced into being roommates with the one and only egotistical jerk-off Tony Stark. <br/>And of course, sweet nice newbie Steve would be Tony's mate. It just wouldn't be right if he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies. Yay! Not.

A lot of people thought that Tony Stark was an Alpha, and he was perfectly content with everyone thinking that. Of course, only his close friends and his dead family knew the hard, cold, truth- that Tony was an Omega.   
Of course, most Omega's were quiet, knew their place, and let people, especially Alphas, walk all over them like doormats. And Tony was anything but a doormat.   
Tony is a saracastic, egotistical, son of a bitch, who did what he wanted whenever he wanted. He wasn't known for following the rules or orders, more like he barked out his own, or defied those orders to do what he thought was fit. And that wasn't occasionally. The teen did whatever he wanted on a 24/7/365 (the occasional 366). And while his friends were finding their Mates, Tony didn't want to be tied down. He liked his freedom- he didn't want to be one of those sappy romantics like the others were. He wanted to be able to go out, and get shit faced drunk without anyone complaining about it. And knowing his luck, his mate would obviously complain. Everyone he knows, even Clint and Thor who were both so much more fun to be around, complained. He did some pretty douche-y shit when he was drunk, not that he remembered it. But of course, like always, his friends were their to tell him the story, and complain about it.   
Just his luck.   
"Dude, you were so drunk last night." Clint Barton says, taking a drink of coffee, when Tony comes down from his bedroom around eleven thirty in the morning. The brunet ignores him, and heads straight for the Advil on the counter, poping three into his mouth. "Not going to ask what I did?"  
"No, but you'll tell me anyways." Tony replied, throwing himself down onto the couch.   
"This is the funniest thing ever."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Anyways," Clint says, ignoring Tony's previous comment, "I found you outside sitting on that bench under that oak tree down in the park."  
"Yeah so?"  
"Well, on the way back to the room, you ran up to a semi and whispered 'I know your secret Optimus Prime' before passing out beside it." Clint begins to laugh as he talks, pausing to calm himself down. "And you're dead weight when your drunk, so I called Thor. Of course, the others came along. Thor carried you back to the room and along the way, I hear you go 'Pew Pew' and then a few moments later you say 'You got me'."  
Tony rolls his eyes, taking a drink out of the water bottle on the table. "I don't see what's so funny."  
"Then you started snoring!"  
"Haha. Very funny, but I don't snore."  
"Usually, but you were snoring up a storm last night." Clint replies, sitting down in the recliner across the room. "I called the teachers and told them you were sick."  
"They didn't believe it did they?"  
"Nope." Clint replied, popping the 'P'. "You're going to end up failing."  
"Like I care." Tony replies, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels. "Why is Dance Moms recorded?"  
"Jane and Natasha got into it last week. They're obsessed."   
"Great." Tony replies, putting the TV on 'That's My Boy'. "If they keep it up, both of their kids will end up going to that wretched Dance Center."  
"Probably." Clint replies.   
"Think Thor will put up with it?"  
"Well yeah. I mean, Thor will go with anything Jane suggests."  
"And Pepper?"  
"Natasha is the Alpha in that relationship. Either Pepper agrees, or Natasha will use her Alpha advantage."  
"Since we're speaking about mates, how are you and Bruce holding up?"  
"Fine. Why?"  
"It's just that... you're pushy and he's insecure and shy. I'm surprised you two are even compatiable."  
"Yeah well you would know all about Mates and compatability, wouldn't you?" Clint replies saracasticly.   
"Just saying." Tony says, putting his hands up in surender.   
"Yeah well, Bruce texted me in Art."  
"What was so important that he risked getting his phone taken away? More importantly, what was so important that tore himself away from his drawings to text you? And why didn't he text me? We're Bros."  
"Yes Tony, you're Bros. I'm his Mate." Clint replied. "Anyways, he told me that we have a new student. A Steven Rogers."  
"And?"  
"Well, he also told me as punishment for you missing so many days of school, Mr. Fury is making you tutor the kid."   
"Why me!?" Tony asks.   
"Because, and I quote, 'I'm not going to let my school's academic status go down by one bad egg. And, I'm not putting you (Bruce) with Steve because of the fact that he's unmated and Clint would most-likely kick the kid's ass'." Clint replies a smug smile on his face. "Aw, he knows me so well."  
"Yeah well what about me? Did he say anything about housing?"  
"Well, I think that's implied. Thor and Loki are in a room, Peter and Wade are in another, and Bruce and I are in another. You're the only one without a roommate bud- get over it. He's rooming with you."  
"Great!" Tony says saracastically, throwing his arms up in the air. "I guess I better move the 'bots into my room then."

**Author's Note:**

> So the 'Pew Pew' thing did happen to me. I was at a sleepover, and I ended up sleeping down stairs because of her snoring.   
> The Dance Moms obsession is again, something of mine.   
> And 'That's My Boy' was my second option, seeing how I watched it earlier. I wanted him to watch 'Batman Beyond' but decided against it. :l   
> So yeah. Some of my life is in it.


End file.
